


Warmth

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, cocoa, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: On a Valentine's Day, Daniel meet with Max.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed. A litle something for Valentine's Days, based on a prompt.

It's been some time since they have saw the other, in middle of all changes. And it was been a coincidence that you have meet, and decided to invite him to your apartment. Talking about things without importance, you end joking how again you're alone for Valentine's Day. Listening to your phone you go to take it, only to later be back and see your ex-temmate trying to make cocoa and looking guilty saying he can't do much but that he wanted to cheer you up. And looking to this dutchman you just know his actions warmed your heart much more a simple cocoa cold do.


End file.
